Meat buns and Piggyback Rides
by Links6
Summary: Hinata always looks out for his setter in any way he can...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! Or any of its related characters or themes, this is FANfiction!_

 _AN: As always with all my fanfics, be prepared for some out-of-characterness, I do try to get that as in-character as possible, but it doesn't always turn out that way. Anywho- ENJOY!_

.

..

.

 **Meat buns and Piggyback Rides**

.

.

"Damn, not now…"

"… _come on_ … don't do this to me!"

The muffled pleas sound down the hall.

It's not uncommon. Injuries. Pain. Defeat. This was the qualifiers, after all. Everyone was playing their hardest, pushing themselves to the breaking point. It leads to injuries.

"Shit… "

Of course, there are times when the injuries happen to your teammates. Or friends. Or…

"Yamayama-kun?" Hinata calls out, leaning over the railing of the stairs.

The sudden stiffening of the young man's shoulders is all he needed to make a positive id.

"Hey, hey! I was looking all over for you!" Hinata says, laughing as he rests his elbows on the railing, "I saved you a meat bun! I had to hide it from Tanaka-san in my gym bag though, so it might smell like my shoes- sorry!".

But, no reply came.

Kageyama's shoulders were shaking. A muffled sniffle followed.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asks, getting genuinely concerned now. He makes his way down the stairs, stopping right in front of the young man. He kneels down in front of him and tries to get a look at him, "Don't worry, I got your favourite one, the one with pork and-"

"Shut the hell up!" Tobio suddenly yells angrily, whipping his head up to glare at his friend.

And that's where it all went wrong. His red-rimmed eyes. His hoarse voice. His flushed cheeks. Something was seriously wrong.

"Hey! What happened?!" Hinata snaps angrily, his worry suddenly clouding his hyper nature, "Was it the Grand King again?!"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"I said: Go away!" Kageyama yells once more, standing up and pushing Shōyō away from him as best he could. Only, he couldn't put weight behind his attempt and ended up only pushing himself back down unto the steps.

Shōyō looked his best friend over. It was obvious that he was injured. He hadn't been able to move his feet when he stood up. No, he didn't move his _right_ foot. A sprain? Was it broken?

Hinata kneels in front of him once more and starts untying Kageyama's right shoe.

"What the hell are you-OW!" Kageyama starts to ask, only to end up cringing away from him a second later when his ankle was twisted in the slightest motion to remove the shoe.

"Sorry," Hinata apologizes meekly, now being much more cautious in his removal of the shoe and sock. "When did you sprain it?"

The swollen ankle and bright red bruising was a sure sign of the sprain. It looked bad. The swelling was at a point where it was difficult to even rotate his ankle, not to mention even trying to put weight on it.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Shōyō suddenly snaps angrily, glaring at Tobio. He thought they trusted each other enough to be honest. That's what teammates are there for, right? That's what partners are for!

"I didn't want to stop the match; we were almost done anyway…." Comes the resigned reply from the young man.

"You're such a dumbass…"

"Hey! Don't call me a dumbass, dumbass!"

"You _are_ a dumbass!" Hinata yells and pulls Kageyama to his feet. He turns around and pulls Kageyama's arms over his shoulders, "Now, give me your legs…"

"Don't carry me, I'm heavy!" Tobio yells, suddenly turning bright red from embarrassment.

"First of all: You're not,"Hinata scolds over his shoulder and hoists his friend up enough to grab hold of his legs, "And second: you're not going to walk all the way back to the bus, so shut up and hold on, Yamayama-kun!"

"It's far…" comes the weak protest, but Tobio holds on all the same. He couldn't help but feel immeasurably grateful that he didn't have to walk all the way back up to the top of the steps… or to the locker-room.. or the bus…

During the match, a simple misstep had caused this entire catastrophe. A single awkwardly placed footing for a block had ended up in one of the worst injuries he's had up to date. He couldn't help but grimace. What horrible timing. They were about to start their new tournament too.

"You're getting quiet again, Kags…" Shōyō says and gives a little leap to his step to get his friend's attention. "If I'm going to do all the work, you can at least talk to me …"

"Right…"

"And no farting either…"

"…"

"Right!" Hinata yells and, with that, starts skipping off down the hallway, Kageyama still on his back.

"Hey! - oof! What –ooh! Stop tha- ugh!" the raven-haired teen tried to put a stop to his friend's ridiculous showing off. Who else in their right mind would be _skipping_ whilst giving someone a piggyback-ride? But, of course, this was Hinata Shōyō, after all. The shrimp. The chibi. The sun. Right now, was really the first time that Kageyama could honestly consider that a perfect metaphor though. The sun.

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs, all he could think about was how painful it was. How badly he must've injured it. How long he'll have to wait for the recover. How much his team will hate him for it. How angry Hinata will be.

And here he was, being happily carried off down the hallway, on Hinata's back, as if all was right in the world.

"Oh right… " Hinata suddenly stops skipping and adjusts Kageyama's position on his back, "Sorry… forgot…"

"Hm?"

"I guess skipping wasn't the best idea for your ankle…" the orange-haired sun child said with an apologetic grin, "My bad…"

"It's fine…" Tobio mutters and can't help but smile back.

Of course, instead of just walking, Hinata now just ended up sprinting towards the lockers, laughing all the way. "This is so much better than running with weights!" he exclaims bounds down the last corridor to the locker-room.

" _Thanks, Hinata…"_

"I just hope you know, I'm not putting you down!" Hinata exclaims happily and sends a grin behind him, "I got you now!"

...

"Don't say weird shit like that, dumbass!"

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading! Please drop me a pm or review if you liked it!_


End file.
